Strength
by loserkidkez
Summary: Barry is forced to deal with the aftermath of a horrifying accident.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a whlle and finally decided to write it up. I've always had a soft spot for Barry's character and it got me thinking how would his life change with a horrific accident. I have some ideas on what to do with this but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review. **

Strength - Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

It was a steadying rhythm, but to Carol Barry it was a horrifying reminder why she was here. Siting in intensive care unit by the bed of her eldest child watching him breathing through a tube. That ventilator being the only thing keeping him alive for now. The tube threaded down his throat, taped to his face to keep it in place was as horrifying as the metal frame medically named as a halo keeping his head still as the doctors couldn't identify any neck injuries until after Barry regained consciousness If he ever did.

Carol knew she shouldn't be here, watching her son fighting for his life. She should be at home chastising him for playing up in school. But the last few months have been so messed up that her relationship with Barry is anything but normal. After Barry stealing the fund money raised by the school for his sister to go to a boxing training camp in America. Carol basically disowned him. She knew it was heartbreaking for Barry, he has always been a mummy's boy. Ever since he was little. But sometimes tough love is the best love, right?

The last few weeks Carol and Barry have slowly begun to try and build bridges but another argument over Carol reminding him that he should be lucky to even have earned her love again as what he done didn't really deserve forgiveness leaded in the two tearing shreds out of each other in a heated verbal show down both saying things they probably regret resulted in Barry storming out. The last time Carol seen him before now.

*12 hours previous*

"Ya really getting on me nerves Barry!"

"Oh shut up ma!" Barry snapped getting fed up of his mums constant moaning. Was this his punishment? Getting to come home only to listen to her ranting on twenty four bloody seven.

"Ya watch ya mouth an' be lucky tha' I let ya move back in...ya should be grateful,"

"Oh 'ere we go again!"

"Wha?"

"Ya bloody bringing tha' stuff with Kacey up again, like ya always so since I came back here! Either ya forget about it an stop going on or just tell me ta leave an' I will go!" Barry snapped, fed up of his mums constant moaning at the silliest of things. Either she had forgiven him or not.

"well wha ya did was unforgivable.."

"Then why av ya let me back home?" Barry was growing frustrated

"Honestly I don't even know Barry.."

"So wha' shall I just go then?" Barry snapped

"I didn't say tha' Barry!"

"Well wha' are ya saying coz' ya not makin' any bloody sense ta me!"

"Maybe ya right Barry, maybe this ain't' working!" Carol spoke, not sure if she meant it or not. But these problems between her and her son weren't going to go away until she acted I. Them. "Ya wha?" Barry replied his eyebrows creasing in confusing. Just what was she trying to say. "This isn't working Barry, me and ya...we just can't get along," Carol took a deep breath. "Maybe it would make more sense if ya moved out for a bit,"

Barry's eyes suddenly turned dark again, as if he was angry. "Are ya bein' serious? Ya just a 'ard faced cow!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me! So ya seriously kickin' me out again because ya think ya made a mistake lettin' me move back in? God ya unbelievable!"

"I'm still ya ma...an' I won't have ya speak ta me like that..."

"Oh shut ya face and get stuffed ya stupid bitch.."

The sound echoed around the living room, the slapping sound as carols hand collided with her sons cheek. Both equally stunned. Barry took a step back picking his jacket off the back of the chair that was behind him. "I'll pack and then I'll go.." He snapped coldly as he turned out of the room and up the stairs. Carol sighed heavily sitting down, her hand stinging at the contact with her sons face. She knew she shouldn't have hit him but she wasn't going to let her own child talk to her like that. She wasn't one of his mates. She deserves respect.

Barry tore open his wardrobe, grabbing a few pairs of clean jeans and a couple of T-shirts. He also packed some boxers and socks and some personal possessions, his phone, wallet, phone charger things along that line. He cramped everything that had importance to him into his rucksack and returned downstairs.

"Barry..." Carol started as she exited the living room to be greeted with her son at the bottom. Of course she was ignored. "Barry...at least tell me where ya are goin,"

"Oh like ya care!" Barry snapped, slipping on his shoes.

"Tha' ain't fair Barry... Of course I care,"

"Yeah? Ya av' a funny way of showin' it!"

"Well wha did ya expect? For me ta just forgive ya?"

Barry again just ignored his mother. Another argument breaking out between the two, in the heated row things were said and probably instantly regretted but the heated words resulted in Barry storming out and driving off in his car, well carols old car that was given to Barry after he passed his driving test about half a year ago.

*end of flashback*

Carol had no idea that only a few hours after that argument that she would receive a phonecall revealing that her son had been involved in a horrific car crash. Which involved his car colliding with a lorry on the motorway, his car had came of the road and landed on its bonnet. And now she was sat watching her son lay there on life support, with not the slightest idea if he was going to survive the night or not.

**Well? Worth continuing? Please let me know what you thought of that first installment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know its been proper ages since I updated any of my stories. This is one in particular that I have been wanting to update. Hope you enjoy. All positive feedBack is welcome :) **

**Strength Chapter 2**

"He's gonna be alright mum? Barry, he's gonna wake up yeah?" Dynasty asked her mother as she sat nursing a cup of tea from the hospital canteen. "He ain't goin' ta die is he?" She choked on a sob that was lingering desperately to escape.

"Ey none of tha' of course he is gonna be okay..our Barry's a fighter! He's strong an' he's gonna get through this.." Carol tried her best to reassure her daughter meanwhile reassuring herself at the same time. Even the doctors, at this stage weren't sure if Barry was going to survive. To the extent of his injuries and the fact that he hadn't even started breathing on his own was daunting and a Negative reminder that the worse could still happen.

Carol was again now sitting in Barry's hospital room, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the life support machines. She couldn't believe how much damage her son had endured from the crash. His left arm was obvious broken as it was plastered in a white cast, the extent of cuts and bruising were noticeable on his face but it was the injuries that weren't visible that were the most concerning. The possibility of neck damage, the fact that the doctors were worried about some swelling around Barry's spine and the internal bleeding. Not to mention the skull fracture. Things weren't looking good for the scouse lad.

"I'm so sorry Barry..."

Carol felt responsible. She had driven Barry to leave again after that argument, why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut just for once? This wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be sat watching her son on life support.

"Please wake up darling.."

Carol knew Barry was unlikely to hear what she was saying to him but a tiny bit of her was wishing and praying that he could. That he could hear her begging him to pull through.

"Mum!" Dynasty's voice sounded from the door, the teenager entered at sat at the opposite of her brothers bed, taking his free hand and stroking it gently. "Hey Baz..." Carol smiled softly at her daughter.

"Mum you gotta tell Kace!"

Carols heart sunk. She had not even thought of that yet. How was she supposed to tell her youngest child who was currently on the other side of the world that her big brother had been in a serious accident and it was critical. But she knew it was a job that needed doing. She stepped outside the room knowing that Dynasty would alert her had there be any change to Barry's condition.

"Hey mum! You do know it's like 1am here, why you phoning so late?" Carol froze at the sound of her daughters cheery voice, knowing it wasn't going to stay cheery for very much longer.

"Kace...something's happened love.."

"What? Are you okay? Oh my god is Dynasty Ok?"

"We're fine...it's Barry..."

"Oh god what's he done now?"

"He hasn't done anything love...there's...he's been in an accident Kacey!"

Carol felt her heart in her throat when she heard Kacey gasp on the other side if the line and she knew it wouldn't be long until she started to ask questions,

"What accident? Is he okay? Mum please tell me he's Ok! What happened?"

"He's been in a car accident Kace...he's not Okay love. Barry's in Intensive care sweetheart"

"What? Thats bad isn't it?"

"Yeah love, its not good!"

"But he is going to be Okay, yeah mum? What are the doctors saying?"

"Kacey its bad love, Your brother is in a coma" Carol choked up as she broke this news to her youngest. She knows how close her eldest and youngest are, they have had this special bond ever since Kacey was at a very young age, despite everything that had happened and what Barry had done to her. Carol knew not even that would completely destroy their bond.

"A Coma? But he is going to wake up from it, yeah?"

Carol was silent, she couldn't answer that because she didn't know how to. She didn't know the answer, not even the doctors did. Whether Barry was going to survive was unknown at the current moment.

"Mum?" Kacey pushed

"I don't know love.."

"I'm coming home..." Kacey was loving every minute of America but she needed to be at home, she needed to be with her family. She had to be with her brother. The minute the phone call had ended she immediately booked a flight home for the next day. No matter how much she had worked for this opportunity, her brother no matter what bad things he had done was obviously worth a lot more.

Carol stepped into the sterile hospital room after refuelling on a double espresso from the cafe, she needed it to keep going, she refused point blank to leave the hospital in case something happened. She wouldn't forgive herself if Barry took a turn for the worse and she wasn't there.

"Did you get a hold of Kace?"

Carol nodded as she returned to her seat at the right side of the hospital bed. "She's flying home tomorrow!" Dynasty just nodded, her hand still entwined with her Brothers. "Ya hear that Baz, Kacey is coming back!" The next 10 hours Barry's condition remained the same but his mum and sister barely left his bedside. Those 10 hours were filled up with them sharing memories and stories, anything to try and trigger the slightest sign of life from the teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

**strength chapter 3!**

Two weeks since the accident, two weeks since her brother was in that crash and one week 4 days since she returned from America after that dreaded call. Kacey sat watching as her brothers chest would rise and fall again. How could he been in a coma when she had been living it up in America? It was so...unfair.

He was motionless, tubes and wires all around him. Machines flocked both sides of the bed. He had a tube in his mouth to help him breath. One machine beeped a steadying rhythm whilst another monitored his heart. An IV snaked it's way up Barry's arm, whilst a tube next to it carried blood. Her mouth fell open as she took a closer look at him, bruises and cuts covered his face. His both eyes were still swollen black and blue. His left arm was in a plaster cast and the metal apparatus around his head was horrifying to the eye. According to the doctors, the 'halo' the medical term was there to keep Barrys head and neck stabilised in case of any sudden movement.

Why wasn't he waking up? That accident had been over two weeks ago.

"Barry..." Kaceys voice was strained with emotion and choked with tears she had held back long enough. She had sat by his bedside every day since returning from America. Her brother was lay there in that hospital bed, connected to all sorts and fighting for his life.

"Barry..." her voice again was chocked, wracked with emotion. She wanted her older brother back, she wanted to hear his annoying voice, she wanted to scald him for teasing her, she wanted to mess around with him. She just wanted Barry.

"Ya completely selfish Ya know, lying there sleeping when we're all goin' out our minds with worry-". She couldn't help sounding mad, she was. This was killing them all, especially Carol. Kacey has never seen her mother filled with that emotion. "When are Ya gonna wake up Baz?" Kacey sounded desperate. She was.

Dynasty on the other hand was completely different. She couldn't face being at the hospital, seeing her brother in that state. It was too much for her. She wanted him back.

"are ya coming ta the hospital?" Dynasty turned around from her position on the sofa to look at her little sister. 'Na"

"Ya 'aven't seen him in over four days Dyn!"

"I'm busy Kace!"

Kacey rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right, so when did Americans Next top model become more important than our Barry!"

"It's not!"

"Then why haven't ya been visitin' him?" Kacey had her eyebrows raised, searching from an answer. "I can't bare seein' him like that Kacey!" Kacey shook her head "Ya can't use that as an excuse, do ya think it's easy on any of us?" Dynasty sighed. "Mums in bits Dynasty, all she did was cry last night..." Dynasty swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just can't face being in that room, listening to those machines keeping him alive! It's been weeks Kacey, why ain't he waking up?"

"Ya heard wha' them doctors said! He will wake up when he is ready ta!"

"And what if that's never? What if he don't wake up!" Dynasty replied her voice was straining with the emotion that had been building up. She know nobody wanted to think like that. But she also knew she had to prepare herself if they worse did happen and Barry died. She had to be ready.

"Don't ya dare say that!" Kacey snapped. "Ya can't just give up on him like that!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do Kace, believe me! The last thing I want to do is think like that but C'mon we have to be realistic...we have to be ready in case something bad happens"

Kacey knew deep down Dynasty had a very good point, she just didn't want to admit that she was right. They all knew that there was the very small possibility of Barry not pulling through this.

"We need to be Positive, if not for yourself...do it for mum, she's falling apart.."

That was like a slap in the face to Dynasty, she knew how hard this was for Carol. Neither herself, Kacey or Barry have ever been hurt like this and Carol just didn't seem to be coping. Not that it was exactly an easy thing to cope with.

It took her some persuading. But soon both Kacey and Dynasty arrived at the hospital to support their mum. Only to find her sitting outside Barry's hospital room with a blank look on her face...

**Just a quick update for you all. Please let me know what you think :) **


End file.
